A vacuum insulation panel is manufactured by placing a core material such as an open-cell rigid polyurethane foam or inorganic material in an encapsulation body formed of a composite plastic laminate film having excellent gas barrier performance, decompressing the interior of the encapsulation body, and heat-sealing a portion in which gas barrier films are layered on the circumferential edge.
Generally, vacuum insulation panel allows air or moisture to pass therethrough via an exterior encapsulation body or generates carbon dioxide or organic gas therein. As a result, the degree of vacuum in the vacuum insulation panel gradually decreases over time to increase thermal conductivity, thereby making it difficult to maintain sufficient insulation.
To solve such problems, for a conventional vacuum insulation panel, a core material is prepared using a mixture of a glass board, which is generally prepared by a wet process, and an organic binder with glass fiber.
For a cover material, there are commonly used typical vacuum packaging materials, in which a surface protection layer, a metal barrier layer, and an adhesive layer are stacked.
Here, the insulation pad is likely to undergo performance deterioration due to cracks of Al foil, that is, the metal barrier layer, at a bent portion in processing the vacuum insulation panel.
A getter includes materials capable of absorbing moisture only or absorbing both gas and moisture. The getter serves to maintain the degree of vacuum in the vacuum insulation panel through absorption performance of the materials and the amount of the materials applied thereto.
As described above, the conventional vacuum insulation panel using the mixture of the organic binder and the glass fiber as a core material has a lifespan of 8 years or less on the basis of a long-term durability of 0.010 Kal/mhr° C., causing a reliability problem when used for electronic appliances as well as the construction industry requiring a lifespan of at least 10 years.
Further, a wet process generates waste water and requires considerable costs in drying, and the organic binder type core material has low long-term durability.